deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence Barrett
Lawrence Barrett, also known as The Bull, is an antagonist in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. He is a member of the Tyrants black ops team, and of the private military contractors Belltower Associates Incorporated. Background Early life A member of the Tyrants, a black ops team made up of multi-national members who work for a mysterious conglomerate of the world's most powerful and wealthy members, Barrett features various augmentations, such as an augmented lower jaw and entirely mechanical arms, one of which conceals a three-barrel machine gun. His augmentations are made by Tai Yong Medical. Barrett has a military background as his lower jaw was lost due to shrapnel from an IED explosion during his time as a soldier.The Art of Deus Ex Universe, pg. 38. Lawrence Barrett acquired the scar to his left eye after fighting Ben Saxon in the novel Deus Ex: Icarus Effect. The fight took place en route to the Gulf of Saint Lawrence in the North Atlantic. Lines by him spoken to Ben Saxon alludes to Barrett having an abusive father. Barrett also wears a ring through his septum, alluding to his identity as The Bull. He also wears a belt buckle with a metal bull head on it.The Art of Deus Ex Universe, pg. 38. 2027 He was one of the mercenaries in the private military company Belltower deployed in Hengsha and a member of the team which attacked the Sarif Industries research labs, where he is seen killing many scientists. Later, he and Fedorova were tasked with retrieving the Neural Hub from the dead Purity First hacker, but Adam Jensen got to the corpse first. After that, they met up with Jaron Namir in the abandoned bot factory in Highland Park, which in reality was a FEMA internment camp. When Jensen followed them to the lower levels, Barrett managed to ambush him, and was ordered by Namir to eliminate him. However, Jensen proved to be a more competent fighter than anticipated, managing to partially cripple Barrett and severely damage his augmentations. Barret feigned weakness to draw Jensen close during the ensuing interrogation; speaking softly, Barrett told Jensen to go to an apartment building in Hengsha to find the information he was looking for, then took the opportunity to grapple Jensen and activated the grenades strapped to his chest in a last-ditch attempt to kill him. Jensen broke free by fatally stabbing Barrett in the neck with one of his arm blades, and escaped the blast radius just as the grenades detonated, destroying Barrett's corpse. Augmentations Barrett has numerous augmentations to his body, all of which are heavy duty, befitting of his fighting style. His most recognizable augmentation is the IF-HP Compact minigun stored in his left arm, which he can deploy at will. His other arm is also augmented. Barrett has no visible head augmentations, aside from an augmented jaw line which connects to his neck augmentations. His neck is protected from damage in the front and back by a blast shield plate. His arm augmentations are made by Tai Yong Medical, as evidenced by the brands on his shoulders. Trivia *The name "Barrett" and the gun inside his arm were thought to be a reference to the character in one of Square Enix's other games, Final Fantasy VII. However, the developers stated that this is merely a coincidence.The Art of Deus Ex Universe, pg. 39. *Barrett's minigun was originally to be added to Team Fortress 2 as a reward for pre-ordering from Steam. Though the minigun itself was unused, it did serve as the basis for the Short Circuit. *Barrett hails from the southern United States, probably Louisiana, as evidenced by his accent and a few colorful expressions he uses in an e-mail."RE: URGENT" email on the Tyrants' computer in the FEMA facility. *In trailers for the game, Barrett was supposed to face Jensen in Hengsha. *Despite supposedly acquiring his scars during his fight with Ben Saxon in Icarus Effect, his ingame model in Deus Ex: The Fall depicts him as having his scars at least as far back at the Tyrants' mission in Moscow. This is likely just a modeling error. *Barrett's design as a walking tank was a demonstration that, given proper size and "container"--physical capacity--someone could be artificially stronger and more resilient than Jensen''The Art of Deus Ex Universe'', pg. 38. and that there is a gradation of superhuman powers even within augmentations. Tactics See Barrett Tactics in Following the Clues in Highland Park for tactical suggestions on how to defeat Barrett. Quotes *''"You like pineapples, kid?"'' *''"When I find you, I'm gonna teach a lil' something about pain!"'' *''"You wanna'... play dirty?"'' *''"You don't look so good, boy."'' *''"Come on out, greenhorn!"'' *''"Chew on it!"'' Gallery Barretingame.png|Lawrence Barrett as he appears during his boss battle. Barrett.jpg|Barrett's face. DX3 Barrett concept art.jpg|Barrett concept art. DX3_BarrettRendered.png|Barrett using his machine-gun arm. Barrett fight.jpg|Barrett attacks Jensen. Barrett fight artwork.jpg|Jensen fighting Barrett (Steam card artwork). 2012-12-12_00053.jpg|Lawrence Barrett. barrettfigure.png|Lawrence Barrett figurine. DX 3 Barrett figurine.jpg|Barrett figurine (unpainted). Barrett zbrush.jpg|A bust of Barrett created using ZBrush. Barrett zbrush2.jpg|A full-body ZBrush model of Barrett. Barrett zbrush4.jpg|An alternate view of Barrett model. Barrett hand zbrush.jpg|Barrett's augmented hand. References ru:Лоуренс Барретт de:Lawrence Barrett es:Lawrence Barrett fr:Lawrence Barrett it:Lawrence Barrett Category:Deus Ex: Icarus Effect characters Category:Deus Ex: The Fall characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution enemies Category:Tyrants Category:Mechanically augmented characters